Certeza de silencio
by MissLouder
Summary: [Digimon Tri] Sólo ellos se conocían lo suficiente para saber cómo consolarse. PWP/Taito.


**_N_** _/a:_ Hace tiempo que tenía esto en mente. Situado después del reinicio del Digital World. _Taito. ¿PWP?_

* * *

 _"Es mejor ser rey de tu silencio que esclavo de tus palabras."_

—William Shakespeare.

* * *

[ **T** aichi x **Y** amato]

 _Certeza de silencio_

Oneshot.

 **.**

 **.**

 **U** n lienzo de bruma descendía sobre Hikarigaoka en ese día de velos de lamentos y pérdidas. Taichi se preguntaba por qué sus pies seguían avanzando a un camino que su cerebro desconocía, en medida lógica no quería verse como un alma que perdía rumbo entre las avenidas cuan espectro sin descanso.

Sus pasos hacían eco en las calles encharcadas que lucían espejos de agua donde se reflejaba un cielo plomizo en esa tarde de otoño. Escondido bajo una sudadera y pantalones capri, transitó sobre la calzada llamando los recuerdos que compartió con su digimon y su amarga respuesta a Koushirou sobre desistir en hilar números binarios a un mundo que ya no los aceptaba.

Seguir intentando, seguir, _seguir_ … _¿seguir, qué?_

 _«¡¿No quieres verlos, Taichi?!»,_ le había preguntado el elegido del conocimiento.

Su respuesta fue letal; debían esperar. A esas alturas, ellos como simples estudiantes no podían hacer nada, tenían que esperar a que una mano mayor y con poder, pudiese ayudarlos. O de eso, quería convencerse. Se suponía que ellos ya no podían ir al mundo digital, las puertas estaban cerradas, las alternativas apuntaban a la nada y existían tantos _peros_ en la ecuación que era imposible resolverla.

¿Algún día sería alguien que podrá proteger lo que le importaba?

Suspiró, y levantó la vista volviendo la mente al cerebro para reconocer los edificios que se alzaban como espigas, anhelando alcanzar la manta grisácea que ahora los coronaba. Después que una brisa pasara por encima de él, se dio cuenta en dónde estaba.

Claro, qué estúpido había sido. Casi pudo reírse de sí mismo cuando una sombra arquitectónica de unos cuantos pisos le cayera al rostro y la certeza de quién vivía allí.

La última vez que vio a su mejor amigo fue hacía unos días en el que éste lo invitó a caminar y ser cómplices de un silencio mientras compartían un helado que se derritió entre los dedos. No sabía si en ese tiempo quería enfrentarse a las réplicas y discusiones con el que el elegido del conocimiento lo ahogó, esta vez, en boca de Yamato.

Todo pasó tan rápido, la pelea contra Libra y la infección de todos que aún no procesaba el resultado en el que sus monstruos digitales dieron su aliento por el bien de todos.

—Agumon… —llamó a su representante, masticando las palabras.

Volvió a fijarse en los apartamentos que hacían una erguida fila y ya no quiso caerse a discusiones con su mente. A cambio, se adentró al edificio seleccionado para remontarse sobre las escaleras que conocía por el placer de los años.

Aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza el silencio plañido de remembranza que compartió con Yamato el día anterior, una causa de calma fúnebre por la ausencia de unos Digimon que perdieron nuevamente por irrisorias manos del destino. Sólo compartieron ese manto de mutismo, de calor ajeno y presencia, para saberse entendedores de sus emociones fracturadas. Nadie se atrevía a tocar el tema en voz alta, aún dolía, todavía la herida quemaba en la consciencia como para rozarla con dedos vestidos en carne viva.

Se detuvo frente el apartamento, dudando unos instantes en tocar la puerta, antes que sus nudillos bajaran y recordaran la presencia del timbre. Tocó una y sólo para asegurar unas dos, apartándose cuidadosamente en espera de una respuesta.

Pasó un tácito par de minutos y Tai creyó que Yamato no estaba de humor para atender visitas ya en líneas del anochecer. Menos con los fragmentos de cortesías de sus propias dolencias flotando como cristales rotos.

Un suave soplo de aire despuntó desde lo alto, junto con el anuncio de una pronosticada lluvia que prometía una tormenta. Tras convencerse de esperar un poco más y ver que nadie salía, decidió marcharse. Giró grácilmente en sus talones y, sólo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, logró detenerlo.

—¿Taichi? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Las preguntas cargadas de cierta incredulidad se escondieron en sus oídos.

La figura de Yamato emergió del umbral con una vestimenta de pijama, y el mismo semblante muerto que era los residuos de un alma partida a martillazos que se ocultaba detrás de su iris. Sólo había una diferencia esa vez y era el pequeño enrojecimiento que decoraba el lagrimal inferior de aquellos ojos eternamente azules. El corazón se le redujo del tamaño de un arroz y supo que Yamato no era el único que contenía las ganas de llorar.

—¿No puedo? —preguntó, haciendo contraste con la misma inquietud. Se ahorró las explicaciones que después de compartir el helado y ser aplastados por el silencio, los días siguientes le causaron más penuria que el propio duelo que todos cargaban.

Él sabía que no intercambiarían oraciones interesantes, temas abordados que llamen a la solemnidad de responder y perderse en charlas que eliminen las horas. Taichi quería su compañía como anteriormente pasó en viceversa y eso, pese a que fuera un mísero clamor, bastaba. Aunque sólo fuera silencio, por más que mirarse lastimaba más que deslizarle entre los linajes de un cuchillo con filo, en serio era suficiente. Yamato podía llenar tantos huecos dentro de él que le sorprendía sentirlo como una mitad de su cuerpo.

—No dije eso —expresó Yamato, imperturbable, haciéndose a un lado para abrirle el paso.

Ninguno añadió algo a partir de ahí y Taichi se adentró, siendo recibido por el aroma de sal y pimienta proveniente de la cocina.

—¿Cocinaste? —curioseó, girando la cabeza hacia él.

—Tenía que hacer algo con las manos —le confesó, cruzando la sala—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—No, gracias —rechazó, siguiéndolo hasta el extremo de la sala.

Recibió una contemplación curiosa por parte de Yamato, porque todos sabían de su estómago extenso, y más con la comida de éste último. Lo pensó unos instantes y para que su respuesta no fuera tan escueta, trató de aligerar el ambiente basándose en el perfil que conocía para terminar añadiendo:

—¿Y no era mejor tocar tu bajo?

Una balada de mudez sonó su estribillo, volviendo a sumergirlos en ese ambiente que, si bien la costumbre aparecía, no significaba que no fuera molesta. En seguida, un suspiro desgranó la garganta del músico, perdiendo la mirada dentro de la oscuridad que sucumbía en la entrada de su recámara.

—La música en este momento me recuerda a Gabumon. —confesó, con una gota de nostalgia bañando sus palabras.

Llegando hasta él, después de pensarlo repetidas veces, Taichi dejó caer la mano trémula, insegura, sobre el hombro y apretar un poco. Para su suerte, no recibió un manotazo, por el contrario, unos dedos se posaron sobre los suyos.

—Koushirou habló conmigo —Y ahí estaba—. ¿Aún crees, que podemos volver a verlos, Taichi?

El elegido del coraje desvió la mirada, prefiriendo no decir nada y quedarse cerca, a la distancia para que Yamato pudiese alcanzarlo si deseara. Desde el principio ellos no tenían la aprobación de regresar al mundo digital, sólo por obra de una milagrosa mano y el pecado de la infección; fueron las causas que los colocaron frente a sus mascotas virtuales nuevamente. Si existía una puerta que los admitiera, si existiera solamente, ¿serían suficientemente valerosos para iniciar todo? ¿Un lazo que aún podría existir? _¿Acaso no quieres verlos?_

—Sabía que no dirías nada.

—Yamato…

—Yo sabía que a Takeru le ocurría algo, lo conozco pero con una fácil mentira logró distraerme y hacerme creer que exageraba. —Hizo una pausa, respirando hondo para contener lo que fuera que se desmarañaba en su pecho.

Una parte de la identidad de Yamato se quebró, su carátula de yeso cayó en pedazos y gruesas lágrimas se desplazaron por sus mejillas, susurrando el nombre de _Gabumon_. Una mano ya no era suficiente al ver como un pilar se venía abajo. Cautelosamente, tal y como hizo con Takeru, Taichi lo giró para brindarle el peso de su hombro.

Sabía que su amigo no era del tipo de persona que se le diera la frágil oportunidad de abrir una llovizna en sus párpados, la confianza entre ellos era lo que lo permitió y, en esa oportunidad, sólo se permitió hundirse en la curvatura mutua de su cuello compartiendo el mismo pesar.

Tanteando terreno, dando pasos cautelosos teniéndolo en sus brazos, Taichi cruzó el arco de la puerta de la habitación personal, arropados por una tenue oscuridad, incluso cuando se sentaron sin soltarse en la cama. No necesitaban que el mundo, incluso la propia recámara, se enterara de sus lástimas hacia sí mismos.

Un gimoteo contenido hizo eco, de rabia, frustración, haciendo que un nudo se le tensara en su garganta. Porque él se sentía igual y quizás hasta peor al reconocer que Agumon le había dicho, advirtiéndole el derrumbe que se avecinaba. Cerró con fuerza el abrazo, las uñas del elegido de la amistad clavándose en su espalda convirtiendo el lamento a uno más abatido. No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, desgastándose, sintiendo la humedad calarse en su hombro. Porque ellos más que nadie debían contenerse, ser fuertes ante los ojos de otros y brindarles el apoyo que necesitaran para seguir adelante. Lo que provocaba la retórica más filosa: _¿y quién los consolaba a ellos?_

Dolía, no por la pérdida, sino por las indecisiones y debates en qué hacer ahora.

Se mantuvo así, perdiéndose en su olor, acariciándole los dorados cabellos en agravada desazón hasta que se lograra mitigarse un poco. Yamato inconscientemente lloró hasta dormirse en su pecho, mostrándole la pertenencia de intimidad aguda que le tenía. Lo cubrió con una sábana en la poca movilidad que poseía, recostándose en la pared despidiendo las últimas lágrimas.

Sorbió su nariz acuosa, restregándose los párpados con pesadez, al instante que lo terminaba de acomodar entre su pecho y hombro. Debido a la mala posición que escogió no disponía de la comodidad para dormir de igual manera en esas horas cenicientas, por lo que luchando contra el sueño; se dedicó a observarlo. Correrle el cabello rubio del rostro y mecerlo con caricias para profundizar un descanso en esos minutos silenciosos. Quizás más adelante la somnolencia lograra que se acurrucara más y sumirlo en el letargo pero no siendo el suficiente para dormirlo.

Por ventura de una hora después, Yamato se removió entre murmullos que turbaron el sueño que lo había hecho presa. Un quejido y después unos ojos que se fueron abriendo lentamente. Al verle, su expresión cambió y una sombra de confusión atacó su rostro.

—Taichi... —Se incorporó con cierto descuido—, ¿has estado...?

No le dejó acabar al alzar su mano y acariciarle la mejilla por donde antes hubo lágrimas.

—¿Te sientes un poco mejor? —inquirió y la sorpresa que recibió se le antojó enternecedora.

La pregunta no fue respondida, sino que vino una pausa calma pasiva, en sentir calar aquellos dedos sobre la piel, el músico se incorporó haciendo crujir algunos de los resortes de la cama.

—Buscaré algunas almohadas —anunció escondiendo el rostro en la penumbra, arrastrándose hasta el borde antes que la mano de Tai lo detuviera al cogerle por la muñeca.

—Trae tu bajo —pidió, sin calibrar el precio de cada palabra.

Yamato lo vio y tras un segundo de vacilación, se encogió de hombros accediendo a su petición. Duró sólo un instante, al regresar, lo hizo con unas sábanas extras, almohadas y el instrumento que estuvo abandonado a los pies del vestíbulo.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver a su amigo tendiendo las frazadas e invitándolo a acomodarse sobre ellas. Tomó uno de los almohadones creando una barrera donde, amén a su espalda, descansó los huesos de la columna vertebral. Yamato hizo afán de sentarse a su lado pero le abrió las piernas en una señal muda que regresara a ellas.

Un lienzo de arrugas se profundizaron en el rostro que tenía en frente, y sonriéndole para tranquilizarle, éste terminó suspirando en señal de rendición. El nuevo peso contra su pecho tranquilizó más de un nervio que latía desbocado y gritando el nombre de su Agumon. Pero él sabía que eso iba a pasar, cargó con el peso y lo llevó a cuestas para preparar a sus amigos para la herida.

Sus brazos acunaron el torso ajeno y la familiaridad de ese cuerpo le estremeció ligeramente, tratando de distraerse con la presencia que borraba sus pensamientos. Hacía algún tiempo que Yamato y él no practicaban la intimidad, por sobre los oficios y sus obligaciones, decidieron dejarlo por considerar antinatural aquello que concordaban.

Sin embargo, la necesidad también pertenecía como una extremidad de su cuerpo siendo difícil de ignorar.

—Toca un poco —le pidió, viendo como su amigo rescataba el bajo eléctrico que brillaba en arcos metálicos por los haces de luna que se filtraban desde la ventana.

Distante, los dedos de Yamato acariciaron las cuerdas y se regodearon de la textura produjendo un sonido que hizo una reverberación grave. Desplazó un dedo, y el eco pasó a menor trayendo consigo un murmullo que dio el aire que estaba diciendo: «triste». Volvió a mover las manos, y el instrumento engendró dos notas más que susurraron la una contra la otra como si discutieran. Tocó una nueva y otra más y, jugando entre los filamentos, creó una nevada de notas que acompañaron el anterior tejiendo una melodía de puntos.

Lo escuchó, sorprendido, viendo el baile de los dedos que se deslizaban con maestría. No duró demasiado, sólo varios segundos, porque las manos de quien tocaba cayeron, como su música, se derrumbaron como peso muerto y perdiendo el sendero que había creado como un sueño al despertar.

—No puedo, Taichi —Su voz se desasió y los labios le temblaron—. Aunque seas tú, no puedo.

—Perdón —respondió Taichi, envolviéndolo por completo y masajearle los hombros para destensarlos. Creía que tocando un poco, Yamato podía recordar lo que le gustaba de la música, su pasión por ella y lo que le había impulsado a meterse en ese mundo de sonidos perfilados.

Él no entendía del todo ese lenguaje de símbolos que tenían voz y a pesar que mayormente sentía molestia por su banda, tampoco deseaba que su amigo lo dejara. Lo rodeó un poco más, hasta que lo liberó para darle un poco de aire. Sintió como se recomponía y recostaba la cabeza en su hombro con la mente cansada.

Lo dejó estar así, en el tiempo que decidió tomar intrigado el instrumento que cayó mudo como su dueño. Situó los dedos, tal y como lo observó hacer, rozó la gruesa textura de las cuerdas que caían cercanas al puente.

El sonido brindó una reacción en Yamato quien lo observó con curiosidad. Era normal. Cuando la música se llevaba en la piel la conformidad de sólo oírla era torturadora, sus poros gritaban y se quejaban porque exigían ser parte de ella. No del público.

—¿Cómo es esto? —Taichi detalló las clavijas y luego el cuerpo tocándolo como si se paseara en las curvas de una mujer.

—Lo haces mal —le apuntó, acomodándole los dedos en el mástil y la posición para jugar entre el punteo de cuerdas.

—¿Y así puedo tocar como tú? —bromeó.

Inesperadamente, Yamato ensanchó una pequeña curva en sus labios.

—Quizá.

Yamato empezó con una suave reseña del instrumento, sus atributos y ventajas, mientras que resbalaba sobre los hilos de latón. A Taichi le gustó esa respuesta; permitiendo abrir esa brecha que le permitía al otro hablar de lo que le gustaba a su alma. Con o sin su Digimon. No sabía demasiado de ese mundo pero ese elegido le enseñó que la música llegaba al corazón por pequeña o acérrima que fuera la mente de quien la escuchaba.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —La pregunta viene en modo de queja y la sonrisa se detuvo en su rostro. Se dio cuenta que Yamato se había girado y ahora le observaba con ese característico ceño fruncido.

—Hasta un punto —se sinceró, y la ráfaga de imágenes de la pelea contra Meicoomon nubló su mente por unos segundos.

—¿Taichi?

Unas manos palparon sus mejillas y su mente volvió a caer en tierra con la mirada escrutadora. Mentirle era estúpido, esconderse aún más… Por lo que, siendo horca para su pescuezo, dijo:

—Yamato, yo no sé qué debería estar haciendo... —Suspiró, derrotado. Sabía que éste invitaba también a continuar, a buscar a sus digimon incluso después de la derrota y, sin embargo, él como líder no veía piezas en el tablero que ellos pudieran mover. Pero eso era una mentira. No había peor ciego que el que no quería ver—. Agumon y los demás... Ellos sabían de esto y aun así...

Sintió la presión de las lágrimas y cerró los ojos para contenerla. No podía dejar que su amigo le viera débil. Él era el estribo de su grupo, la persona que debía levantarlos a pesar que ellos lo obligaban a entrar en las líneas de una pelea digital. La imagen de Agumon vino y anheló poder revertir el tiempo para recuperar aquella tenacidad que había enardecido sus venas.

Unos brazos lo rodearon, encerrándolo en un cascarón de protección tan fraternal y característica del elegido de la amistad. Por ese motivo recudía a Yamato, porque le gustaba el otro lado de la moneda, verse frente a frente y sentirlo en su rivalizada forma. Ellos tenían su propio idioma de entenderse, lo habían dejado un año atrás pero su cuerpo tenía memoria de poeta, recordando perfectamente lo que se sentía estar dentro de él.

Juntos abrazar las inseguridades y con el calor ahuyentarlas. Eso era lo que quería.

Taichi apartó las manos y, sin mediar, se fue a la boca encontrándose con una ligera sorpresa que suspendió los movimientos. Si a Yamato no le gustaba bien podía detenerle, apartarle de un puñetazo si desistió de tener eso con él y olvidar que todo eso pasó.

Al acabar sólo el roce se alejó y esperó. Esas auroras boreales como ojos que tenían el azul más hermoso lo estudiaron, abriendo paso a través de él, atravesando su identidad y temores; haciendo que se profesara desnudo ante el emblema de la amistad.

Después, sólo después, se sorprendió al encontrase con la cabeza arrojada contra la pared de almohadas, advirtiendo unos brazos entorno a su cuello y una boca reclamando la suya. Reconoció la suave textura que tenía tiempo sin probar, el calor del aliento de Yamato y la torpeza de ambos en acoplarse a un ritmo perdido. Uno tratando de seguirle y otro buscando más de su contacto, afianzarse a un confort que los años del proceso de madurez les hizo olvidar.

Ellos conocieron lo que muchos llamaban el sabor carnal en sus recientes primaveras de una inesperada casualidad, descubriendo una magia de sensaciones y simpatía que los obligó a buscarlas en los meses siguientes. Esperando quedarse a solas, llamadas en la madrugada y padres que se ausentaban buscando la mejor excusa para sentirse. Sonreírse en la oscuridad, besarse hasta que sus comisuras se asemejaran a los pintalabios, perderse entre fragores de gemidos y palabras que sólo en horas ocultas cobraban sentido.

Mordiéndole en la conciencia en ese tiempo de la pelea con Meicoomon, Taichi se guardó demasiados detalles en el corazón. Los secretos íntimos y dolorosos que quería, ante todo, escondérselos al mundo. Estar con Yamato era arriesgar la seguridad de ellos, por eso los moró y cuanto más se los guardó, más pesados se volvieron al escudarse en el silencio que todos odiaban. Sobre todo, su mejor amigo.

Pasó en inicios de ese año que, sin prever lo demás, dejaron de coincidir en encuentros. No buscaron más allá de lo que ya sabían, pintando una distancia, concentrándose en sus actividades y conformándose con el lateral de una amistad que ya no era válida. Dejó de serlo desde el momento en que se degustaron ante las exposiciones del bajo mundo de los placeres mundanos y encontrarle gusto en el proceso. Lo demás fue actuación, fingir que eran amigos, que eran los mejores cuando existía algo más fuerte e insondable.

Lo peor era que si el fingimiento se convertía en costumbre, la costumbre se hacía virtud. Pero ese noche no. Esa vez eran sólo ellos y no había máscaras que llevar para satisfacer a otros. Sabían que volverían a perderse tan pronto se asomara el amanecer y el dolor, la pérdida que los digería por dentro fueran acallándose con sus jadeos.

Lo empezó a desnudar a la luz pálida de la luna insinuarse por la ventana, deslizando la camisa por los brazos con dedos sutiles y luego abordar los labios. El tacto le producía extrañeza; eran como dos conocidos que se reencontraban y que no recordaban qué tenían en común. Oyó a Yamato llamarlo en mitad que secuestraba su lengua, y lo ignoró porque las palabras ya no tenían orientación y juicio. Quería que lo deseara tanto como él lo necesitaba, hablarse sin discursos, entenderse sin mirarse, y plantó la pregunta de continuar en el silencio al estar ambos arrodillados sobre el lecho que se hundía bajo su peso.

La mirada oceánica del elegido de la amistad lo juzgó, preguntándole en los anillos de su iris por qué se detenía. Unos segundos después, de enfrentamientos visuales y batallas implícitas, una sonrisa abrió paso en los labios pálidos y subió las manos para tocarle el pecho, descendiendo hasta los dobladillos de la sudadera y deslizarla lentamente sobre su cabeza descubriendo su marcado pecho acanelado.

—No tengo nada que decir, Taichi —se anticipó Yamato, acunándole la mano derecha y rozar con los labios la palma—. Nada.

Con una corta sonrisa, tirando su prenda en el suelo, Taichi dejó que Yamato le guiase las manos en el sendero de su propio cuerpo. Paseando por los pectorales plateados notó como se erizaba y los músculos se le tensaban, como si no resonaran al tacto de sus dedos. En los ojos de tinte zafiro no había signo ternura sino una urgencia que llamaba en ascuas al anhelo del calor.

Decidió continuar el proceso que encargó en manos de su amigo, besándolo con las verdaderas llamas de un alma desesperada. Cayendo de espaldas en la cama, con las almohadas amontonadas en multitud que los recibieron con quejido anciano. Yamato jadeó porque no le dio tregua, lo besa, lo lame, lo acarició con tanta fuerza que manifestó el apetito de arrancarle la piel.

Se estremeció aún en la labor de luchar con las marañas del pantalón; botón, cremallera, manos ansiosas que confunden los orificios y no pueden evitar maldecir. Terminó de zarparlos, tironear de las medias y finalmente la ropa interior.

Aprovechó esa abertura para delinear arcos en su vientre y trazó el contorno de los huesos que se insinuaban bajo las caderas. Escuchó su nombre escapársele en una nota desequilibrada de los labios del músico y percibió como ese maravilloso cuerpo se agitó al situarse dentro de sus piernas. Yamato lo aprisionó entre sus rodillas acariciando los bordes de su torso, impacientándose que el precio fue tirarle del cuello para que regrese a su boca.

—Tócame más —suspiró contra su aliento, entre las respiraciones que se agitaban como si el artista fuera él.

Quizás Yamato fuera la música pero al parecer él era los versos.

Complaciéndolo, su mano descendió por el cuello, tejiendo rutas inconexas sobre el pulso afiebrado hundiéndose en su propia proximidad que, por un momento, olvidaron que debían seguir el vals del beso, sometiéndose a un avance improvisado. Disfrutando de las nuevas corrientes y vibraciones que despertaban en sentido mutuo mientras le recorría los pómulos coloreados, los hombros rígidos, contar las costillas y enredarse con los muslos.

Su piel bronceada brilló como el cobre y se plació del gemido que ahogó la garganta contraria cuando finalmente palpó la liberación de la entrepierna. Traveseó un rato con esa curva que se había vuelto recta desde antes de quitarse los harapos, deslizándose sobre ella entre roces que oyó la maldición reclamando por el serpenteante cosquilleo.

Echó la manta a un lado y contempló el cuerpo desnudo tendido sobre la sábana blanca. Yamato, mordiéndose la comisura inferior, le tomó de las muñecas con la fuerza de un bebé y lo acompañó en el viaje de acariciarse la garganta y los aros carmesí sobre el pecho, rozando apenas su piel con la yema de los dedos. Taichi jugueteó con el vello casi transparente entre los muslos y descendió para colarse más allá, en aquel portal que se escondía entre los glúteos, para iniciar aquello que postergaba con caricias.

No perdió mucho tiempo en la preparación, Yamato nunca había sido hombre de esperar por fruslerías, y con sólo agilizar la entrada era suficiente. El resto, ellos lo soportaban. Para eso hacían eso, para olvidarse del mundo, de los problemas reales y digitales y empaparse de una mentira que era de menos cristalina.

La fricción de sus dedos se fue transformando en una intrusión casi impecable con el pasar de los segundos, desencajando una tensión a un paciente derrape. Notó las uñas de su amigo arrastrarse entre la sábana, arqueándose ligeramente y transpirar los jadeos que pugnaban de la boca como notas sin valor. Lo observó fascinado, reviviendo memorias, y lubricándose un poco a su propia entidad masculina, se acercó cuidadosamente a su objetivo.

Para su sorpresa, Yamato se adelantó y sostuvo su hombría con manos seguras para direccionarlo a su propia entrada. Su mirada ardía y sus labios lo llamaban a juntarse, ser de nuevo después de tanto; una solo ser. Sólo tuvo que estimular y, allí, todo empezó.

Se abandonó dentro de ese cuerpo, iniciando unas tímidas embestidas que fueron cobrando sentido y fuerza con el pasar de las primeras. Lo escuchó gemir de dolor y de vida, como si le faltase el aire que no quería recuperar. Cada estocada tenía un sentimiento, una carga, una rabia que ninguno podía lidiar y, al contrario, sus cuerpos se descargaron en una colisión que prometía una profunda fatiga.

Sus dientes marcaron terreno en el hombro, ascendiendo con lamidas hacia el cuello, haciendo que cuanto más profanara, sentir la presión de aquellas uñas trazar líneas en su espalda ancha. Era fácil jugar con las posiciones, girar en la cama y ser Yamato quien lo cabalgara, que se apoyara de su vientre para dirigir una furiosa madeja de placer. Llenas de ira por no poder proteger a los seres digitales que amaban.

El cuerpo del músico no tardó en enfundarse en las primeras gotas de esfuerzo en su labor de regir cada movimiento, sintiendo a Taichi aferrarse a sus caderas y clavarle los dedos que las agudas punzadas le blanquearon la mente. Pero no podía romperse. No ahora. No con sus respiraciones fundiéndose ni menos con sus pieles haciendo un extraño contraste.

Taichi se irguió, devolviéndolo a la cama con brusquedad, cerrándole las piernas y acostándose detrás de su espalda para arremeter de nuevo. Abrazándolo desde la cintura, entrelazando sus dedos y pronunciar su nombre con dedicada entregada. Ese representante del valor conocía tan bien qué punto le gustaba a su compañero, qué ritmo y el viaje detallado por su cuerpo. A Yamato no le gustaba estar demasiado tiempo en una posición, era demandante, exigente, por eso no lo sorprendió que lo volviera a girar y situó el rostro contra la almohada.

Ante la vista de la milagrosa curva de su columna, cubierta por una capa de cristal y el mapeo que pretendía marcar, abandonó una serie de besos entre el cuello y los omóplatos. Descender más esbozando un rastro con su lengua, morder tan sólo para estimular y sentir a Yamato apoyarse en los codos para incorporarse sobre sus rodillas. Fue más sencillo a partir de ahí, acoplándose a esa distancia para reiniciar las embestidas. Era consciente que no le gustaba estar en cuatro patas, por eso prefería estar de rodillas y soportar el peso de la carga sexual de ambos.

Moviéndose ágil, Taichi condujo sus pases con viveza, arañarle los muslos, y tocar cada zona que recordaba para hacerle temblar aprovechando para tomarle de la cintura, mientras el otro buscaba descansar en la pared con una mano tratando de contener sus jadeos que tenían sabor a gruñidos.

 _Maldición, Taichi,_ creyó escuchar, ya sujetando su entrepierna olvidada y darle sus debidos mimos.

Apretando los dedos que acunaban su vientre, Yamato sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban; para ser atrapado por aquellos brazos que nunca le soltarían. El corazón febril del elegido del valor palpitaba con fuerza y le rozaba la espalda, compartiendo el mismo ritmo de regodeo. Giró la cabeza y le buscó los labios, encontrando otros que le recibieron entre torpes movimientos, en un beso fingido porque el placer eclipsaba al juicio. Era imposible concentrarse cuando el sonido de sus pieles hacía eco en la habitación, en conjunto a los rechinidos de la cama que eran una extraña melodía.

En las afueras, la noche se desvanecía en una tormenta de nubes negras derramándose sobre la ciudad con gotas de lluvia que eliminó las estrellas ocultando a dos elegidos del mundo digital. Yamato no forzaba a su garganta pero ya no tenía fibra consciente para hacer vibrar sus cuerdas vocales, flores negras inundaban sus sentidos pero desistía de la idea de perderse.

En otra posición, Yamato sujetaba con fuera la mano que nunca podría soltar sobre su cabeza, con todo el cuerpo atlético sobre el suyo y sus propias rodillas casi rozándole los hombros. A esas alturas confundió el sudor con lágrimas, y no sabía si Taichi lloraba.

Luchando con el palpitante rey dentro de su cuerpo, el suyo propio balanceándose en son a la consonancia, los gemidos en coro y la lluvia de espasmos que desordenaban sus ideas, subió la mano para resbalarla por la mejilla que se deshacía en tiras de sudor atrayéndolo a él. Le acarició el cabello, hundiéndolo en esa nevada castaña y lisonjear los cabellos rebeldes. Se levantó para sentarse en sus piernas, besarle la frente, suavizar líneas marcadas en su rostro y calmar la mirada que tenía un aire de derrota y vacío.

—Aquí estoy —logró articular y Taichi lo observó con los ojos en llanto. Él podía tirar todo por la borda, la amargura, la angustia, y la miseria si éste pudiera reconocerse a sí mismo una vez más.

En sus glúteos los dedos de Taichi se aferraron y apresuraron la última danza, asfixiándose en el final que se aprisionaron el uno al otro, creando un arte de pieles sudorosas. Finalmente, con el final pintando en estelas blanquecinas, cayeron exhaustos, vencidos por la fatiga y sus corazones debatiéndose en el pecho.

La lluvia seguía azotando tras los cristales, y atrapados en aquella tiniebla gris y pálida del alba muerta, Taichi por primera vez pensó que se hundían juntos. Se resistió a ser vencido por el sueño, saboreando el calor del cuerpo de Yamato con un brazo y pensando que cómo era que había sobrevivido a estar ese tiempo sin compartirlos con él. Lo acarició en la penumbra, escuchando la tormenta alejarse de la ciudad tras los muros, sabiendo que iba a perderlo al día siguiente pero que, por unos minutos, se pertenecieron el uno al otro, y a nadie más.

La fatal llegada de aquel amanecer habría de marcar una nueva distancia en su pequeño universo y por un segundo, deseó estar para siempre en esa habitación. Suspendido sólo con _él_.

—Algún día… —dijo para sí en silencio, sin concluir, porque no sabía que podría continuar. ¿Estar con Yamato? ¿Recuperar sus digimon? ¿Qué podría hacer en ese algún día?

—¿Algún día? —repitió Yamato, aparentemente despierto.

Se sorprendió de conseguirlo atento a sus movimientos y se reservó las respuestas.

—Nada, sólo pensaba que extrañaba estar contigo —Esa declaración era de hielo muy delgado, al encubrir una verdad con otra.

Un sonido gutural emergió en respuesta.

—Creí que te habías aburrido de esto.

El silencio es su cómplice en ese momento.

—Nunca me aburriría de ti, Yamato —expresó, cerrando los ojos y besarle primero el hombro, luego la espalda. Sonrió un poco al sentirlo estremecerse, pegándose más a él.

—¿Entonces, por qué dejamos de hacerlo? —inquirió, con la mirada perdida en las sombras que floreaban en el techo de su habitación.

—No lo sé… Ya no somos niños —Desplazó la mano sobre su vientre para cogerle los dedos—. No quiero volver a alejarnos. Tú me causas paz.

Hubo una pausa, una calma antes del quiebre, y Yamato se giró para encararle. En el pecho relucían la marca de los besos, en las caderas la presencia de sus dedos, en la espalda y muslos la sombra de sus uñas. Y en los labios, el placer de una sonrisa. Un papel blanco con contraste de manchas granate.

—Tú también a mí.

—¿Volverás a tocar? —quiso saber—. No quiero que dejes la música.

Una nueva cercanía y se vio enredado con los brazos largaos de Yamato.

—Nunca la dejaría —reveló éste y, tras pensar en lo siguiente, culminó—: Tampoco a ti.

Taichi sonrió, abrazándolo, besándolo, mezcla de piernas y dedos unidos que recibieron los primeros guiños del sol. Durmiéndose en el pecho de su mejor amigo, le pareció oír en medio de su sueño el susurro de una armónica cantándole al aire. Largas melodías, ligeras caricias a su cabello, roces en su frente y labios, dándole la sonrisa para sumirlo en un suave descansar.

Sólo supo con toda certeza que Yamato no podría dejar la música aunque quisiera. Era como el enlace que los unía a ellos; fuerte y apasionada. Y ni siquiera, el desconocido algún día, podría cortarla.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/f:_ Un placer que quería darme con estos dos. Lo tenía acumulando polvo pero lo rescaté hace días. El "Algún día" lo tomé del ova (parte 13) antes de ir al digimundo y de allí vino la idea de ellos dos juntos después de esto.

 _Gracias por leer (:_


End file.
